


《港式柠茶》 第二章  酸甜

by Anthomy313



Series: 《港式柠茶》（Lemonade） [2]
Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313
Summary: ‖ 港风 / 粤语/ 青春校園‖ 双线cp正泰南硕 / 慢慢连载中......第二章  酸甜◤果然最先看到的就是最喜欢的。◢
Relationships: taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship, 正泰cp - Relationship
Series: 《港式柠茶》（Lemonade） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638319
Kudos: 1





	《港式柠茶》 第二章  酸甜

第二章 酸甜

◤果然最先看到的就是最喜欢的。◢  
——————————————————————————————————

飞机起飞又降落，吸管里的柠檬茶上涌又自由落体，暑假开始然后又结束。

回荡的铃声，掉落的粉笔灰，桌上的语数英通识，都是学生时代的片片拼图。

不同于内陆的文理科，香港的学校有很多选修科，组合起来至少有87种选择。为了兼顾到不同的选修科分班，会有floating class，不同的选修课程走动地上。

学校把原本三个floating class调整合并为两个。  
走廊里的学生们嘀嘀咕咕着，有的很兴奋，玩得好的朋友说不定并到了一个班；有的兴致蔫蔫，担心不喜欢的人会跟自己同一个班。

金泰亨脚步轻松，慢慢地踩着楼梯，抬头看向墙上的楼层数；两年了，终于可以少爬一层楼梯了。  
田柾国也脚步轻松，两三步蹦跶着上楼梯，嘴里哼着歌；两年了，终于可以不走那么远，去最边上的教学楼上课了！

金泰亨看着门上的班牌，找到自己的班级，从容地走进课室；心想着真好，少爬一层楼真的轻松多了，气不喘腿不酸。走到后排靠窗的位置，放下挎包占了个空座，果然这一层低一点点的风景更好看。  
呼，现在还早，去个洗手间吧，不知道这层的洗手间怎么样。

田柾国在楼梯拐角处看见了自动贩卖机，挂着水滴的玻璃门护住里面的饮料，一排排的黄蓝纸盒，一排排的红青罐子。  
果然最先看到的就是最喜欢的。  
田柾国稍稍放慢了一会盯着自动贩卖机，“有柠檬茶喔。” 然后又继续往前找自己的班级。他进入教室后，在后排选了个靠窗的位置，卸下书包。  
撑着头看向窗外，淡蓝的天空朦胧着几抹薄云，太阳准备正式营业。  
目光又落到同桌的位置上，只有一个挎包在顶岗，它的主人是不是也准备正式营业了呢？

挎包的主人上完洗手间回来，走进门时，看到了自己的同桌。

日光打在他的身上，弧圆的脑袋透着金辉，他抬起头，很默契地对上自己的目光。  
呀，原来是你。  
圆圆的清澈大眼，好像在微笑的嘴角，不穿all black也很帅气呢。  
金泰亨慢慢走近。  
好耀眼，是日光，还是身披日光的你？  
小兔牙慢慢露出，你是不是在笑？  
金泰亨看着他，感觉好像有蝴蝶在身体里飞。  
他又转过头，忍俊不禁的小嘴把小兔牙藏好，眼珠子却狡黠地留恋回一旁，余光里颤动。

金泰亨走到座位旁，拉开凳子坐了下来，率先跟同桌打招呼，“Hi，同位。”  
“Hi。” 他点点头回应。  
“你叫咩名？”  
“我叫田柾国，你可以叫我JK。”  
金泰亨点点头，笑意在脸上绽放，“我叫Vante，金泰亨。”  
金泰亨故作老成地伸出手呈握手状，与田柾国握了握手，说着幸会幸会。  
田柾国笑眼盈盈，“咁我可唔可以叫你V？简单D、顺口D。”  
金泰亨感觉有被可爱到，“你中意啦。”

金泰亨想，重新分班，少爬一层楼梯就让人挺高兴了，没想到那天机场见到的兔颜小帅哥还天降同桌，这个世界也太有趣了吧。  
金泰亨觉得，剩下的中六时光（即高三）将会是明亮的，就像田柾国身上披着的日光般。

一个班级里面最快熟悉起来的，除了班主任大概就是同桌了。  
以很近的距离坐着一起度过大半天，上课时碰碰手肘就能贴耳朵说悄悄话。  
课间打盹或者上课瞌睡时，来自同桌的摇一摇最能瞬间清醒。  
柜桶里的零食总会有你一半，连记忆也要有你一半。

有些违纪小动作也愿意在这第一目击者面前大肆开展，比如走神时在课本上的涂鸦乱画，比如上课时偷偷看杂书看手机。

这不，金泰亨看到田柾国在数学课上玩手机。

田柾国说，他数学不好。曾经试过努力去学，但就是不好，久而久之也不喜欢数学了。  
金泰亨摇摇头，唉，这节课要好好做笔记，然后下课给他看才行，不然这节课学的内容这家伙会跟不上。

正当金泰亨忙着抬头听题，低头做笔记时，听到旁边田柾国嗤笑了一声。  
金泰亨转头看他，露出小兔牙低着头看手机，拇指灵活地在屏幕上飞舞。  
金泰亨恨铁不成钢地想，这臭小子很忙嘛，在跟谁聊天呢还这么开心？金泰亨抬头看看老师，嗯很好，在背对着学生画几何图；于是一点一点往后仰，看看田柾国究竟在玩啥。  
原来他在WhatsApp跟人聊天，哇对方怎么发了这么多可爱的gif和emoji，是女孩子吗？备注是什么...Soonie？啊果然是女孩子吧。哎又来一条信息，说什么什么礼物...还没看清楚，田柾国突然迅速地把手机熄了放回柜桶。  
金泰亨悻悻地把目光放回课本上。

“讲到边？” （讲到哪了？）  
“几何。”  
“啊？第几页？”  
“12页，第6个。”  
金泰亨侧头看着田柾国翻到正确页数，又看了看他，脸上还带着一点未消散的笑意。  
金泰亨又想起之前在机场看见的女生，那个在田柾国身边打闹着的女生，果然是女朋友吧。真是的上课还WhatsApp，还说什么礼物，啧。  
金泰亨开始走神，小情绪开始发芽。

“你同边个倾计？”  
“你估下。”  
“女朋友啦？”  
金泰亨忍不住问田柾国跟谁聊天，没承想田柾国还笑着卖关子推拉，很开心嘛，切。然后他急了。  
于是金泰亨把心里的想法脱口而出，是女朋友吧一给shake it呀。他急了他急了。  
田柾国听后笑着回答：“听课啦，要专心做好笔记。”  
金泰亨没有得到石锤，还被内涵偷看玩手机，他急了他急了他急了。  
哼，笔记不借给你了！

午休的时间比较长，有些学生会出去吃饭。  
刚成为同桌不久的金泰亨和田柾国只一起吃过几次饭，所幸两人的口味差不多，能很快地决定吃什么。不过两人对饮料的选择就不同了，一个喜欢碳酸饮料可乐，一个喜欢甜酸饮料柠檬茶。

“点解你咁中意可乐嘅？” 田柾国问金泰亨。  
“咁点解你咁中意柠檬茶？”金泰亨反问田柾国。  
田柾国笑了，“因为好饮咯。不过我净系饮维他柠檬茶，”（不过我只喝维他柠檬茶） “就好似你净系饮可口可乐咁咯~”  
金泰亨的小情绪最终开出一朵小花来，原来也知道我更喜欢可口可乐呀。  
“嗡嗡” 田柾国的手机震了一下，屏幕亮起WhatsApp的提醒。

金泰亨装作不在意，故作轻松地问，“边个WhatsApp你啊？”  
田柾国看了看消息，没有回复，放下手机；也故作轻松地说：“女朋友咯。”  
金泰亨愣了愣，伸过头去看田柾国的手机，田柾国却熄掉屏幕，还打趣着问金泰亨：“做咩喈~（干嘛呀~）”  
“切，重色轻友。我唔借笔记比你了。” 金泰亨勺起一口饭吃进嘴里，没好气地看着眼前的笑盈盈的田JK。

金泰亨刚才在田柾国手机上模糊地看到“生日”两字，看来是要给女朋友过生日，然后准备礼物吧。难怪上课都在传讯息，还傻笑。

“真系唔借笔记比我？”  
“唔借。鬼叫你上课唔听，仲玩手机，” 金泰亨忍不住再补刀一句，“喃住（想着）同女朋友过生日咧，上课都唔认真听。”  
金泰亨喝一口可乐。  
“其实唔系女朋友，系我妹。”  
可乐在喉咙里冒泡，挠着痒痒。  
“你妹？！”  
“系啊，” 田柾国拔着脸上的小绒毛，“我妹周末过生日，叫我识做D。（叫我识相点）”  
可乐咽下肚，一道清凉。  
“我先唔会重色轻友~” 田柾国搭住金泰亨肩膀晃了晃，“数学课一直都唔中意听嘅，有你啊么~”

原来田柾国只是单纯地不想听数学课，妹妹田柾顺又提醒自己生日要到了，撒着娇索要生日礼物。  
田柾国回着消息时感觉同桌用手肘轻轻碰了下自己，以为是老师看过来了，于是迅速熄屏放手机准备翻书，却发现原来是金泰亨在看自己玩手机不经意地碰到的。  
余光瞄到金泰亨监督着自己翻到正确的页数，还问自己跟谁聊天，田柾国想，他要质问自己为什么没认真听课惹，于是打哈哈糊弄过去，还表示说自己知道学习要紧，要认真听课的。

一起吃饭的时候，妹妹又发了信息过来，被眼尖的金泰亨看到后，又拐着弯提起自己上课不认真的事情。  
田柾国心虚地熄掉手机，再打着趣逗金泰亨玩；当金泰亨威胁自己说不借笔记时，才意识玩大了，于是才有点不好意思地承认玩手机真正原因，给同桌顺顺毛；这相互帮助的革命情谊可不能被动摇。

金泰亨果然被顺毛，含着饭嘟囔着说:“你唔好讲了 D泥喷晒出来了(你别说了嘴里喷出泥了)，原来系同你妹倾计。”  
“系啊。其实我记得距生日噶，同我同一日嘅。”  
“...真系噶？龙凤胎？”  
“嗯~”  
“哇...”  
TMI，真的TMI(to much inflammation)，金泰亨好像知道了田柾国的生日。

看着金泰亨的笔记，田柾国突然想到可以邀请这位可爱又好看的同桌一起来过生日耶，新买的游戏也可以一起玩？又是周末，顺便讲个题一起写作业？

“V，要唔要来我屋企玩？有生日蛋糕食喔。”  
“好啊。我有预感系士多啤梨蛋糕(草莓蛋糕)。”  
“咁你识做D喔。(那你识相点哦)”  
“噢！！原来想要礼物喈！”  
“哈哈哈，俾你知道左添 (被你知道了呢)”  
“俾返本笔记我。(还我笔记)”

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 这里是饭饭，久等啦  
> 看得还开心吗？或许可以帮我点个Kudo当我知道你来看我了吗？  
> 啊~最近写文的时间比较少了，所以在慢慢慢慢慢慢更新哈哈哈  
> 希望能很快跟大家再见面~  
> 欢迎来我的微博/lofer找我玩哦：大米饭饭咯


End file.
